


Frosted Diamonds

by timexturner



Category: Harley Quinn - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Takes place in the BOP universe and after endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: When Loki is being questioned at a police station, he comes across someone that will change his life forever.
Relationships: Loki/Harley Quinn
Kudos: 14





	Frosted Diamonds

It all started when I was in that room being questioned on why I messed with time. I didn’t know where I was, probably a inner dimensional prison. Great job, Loki I thought to myself, I didn’t hear the question as I was in my own thoughts but I responded with a very witty remark, if I do say so myself.

“ I’m gonna burn this place to the gro-“ that’s when we both heard a large BANG from the other room. The guard got up. 

“ stay here, Mister Laufeyson” the guard said to me, I hated my last name. I hated the fact that it was a name of the man who tried to destroy my home. But I just smirked. 

“ no worries” I smirked as the guard went out of the room. When the coast was clear I snapped my fingers expecting me to teleport but I couldn’t. The cuffs must make my magic null and void. Luckily I had made a clone of myself for just this occasion. “ you can come out now” I called to the clone. 

“ bout time! My god, he just wouldn’t shut up. I just wanted to stab him in the eyeballs” my clone said as he cane out and used his magic to get me out of the cuffs. 

“ why didn’t you? I would have enjoyed it.” I said chuckling a bit as I got up out of the chair. I then snapped my fingers and my outfit appeared on my body. “ so much better...you think I should keep the long hair or is that too much?” I asked my clone 

“ too much for who? Am I right? Ah, slivertounge?” My clone chuckled as he winked “ you have an army, remember? Or am I remembering that midgardian con thing wrong?” 

“ nobody got hurt, was fun hearing my name being screamed in that hall though. The avengers had no idea I was there, everything was perfectly fine” I assured my clone “ let’s go and see what that mayhem was outside.” I said chuckling as I snapped and my clone went away. 

As soon as I walked out I saw some mortal being thrown in my direction. I snapped and the mortal turned to dust before me. I then saw a girl come out of the smoke that was in the room. 

“Whoa! How the hell did you do that?!” The woman asked clearly impressed at what I could do. “ can you teach me that?” She asked me. I chuckled. “ what’s so funny?” She asked pointing her gun at me, I rolled my eyes and teleported behind her. She jumped when I touched her, but it was what I saw that made me feel for her. She had been hurt. Manipulated. Just like I had been. Now she was trying to get away from her past. Like I was. 

“ I’m so sorry for what that naysayer did to you. You deserve better than him. “ I told her. She stepped back and looked at me a little shocked.


End file.
